Never Alone
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Decided to make a fic about the pack living in their own place. This one's for vampire1031, lightfaith0606 and Whozonegirl. Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think of it!
1. The New Kid

What up? I'm back with a new fic! vampire1031 told me to work on a fic about most of the pack living in their own pad, so I chose Max, Marcus, Diego and Zeke to live it up in their own place, but I decided to add someone from group home with serious anger issues. So, I hope you guys will like this one. This is for you, my awesome friends, vampire1031, Whozonegirl and lightfaith0606.

* * *

><p>Never Alone<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The New Kid

One day in Whoville, Max, Marcus, Zeke and Diego were hanging out in their own home, just playing a few video games and adapting to independence for a while. Diego looked at the others and said, "So, how do you think we'll be able to adapt into living in this new house?"

"I honestly have no idea." Max answered.

"Well, it's new to all of us and we've got a lot of responsiblities we've got to take on anyway."

Marcus scoffs and said, "Don't mention 'responsibility'. I'm still doing everything I can to keep a job as a pizza delivery guy."

"But isn't it worth it, though?"

"Yeah, if you count getting paid $8.50 an hour to keep up with everything."

Zeke looked at the others and told them, "It's not so bad. I mean, at least we left behind high school with all the memories of being bullied all the time."

"You have a good point." Max replied.

"I mean, it helps that I'm helping you guys keep this roof over our head with all of our jobs. My job at the Who-nese restaurant as a waiter is okay. Still can't understand their language, but at least it's a lot to help us stay afloat."

"Don't forget-Max is in his senior year in high school, so he's like ahead of us." Diego said.

"Very true."

Hours later, Max was sitting in his room, playing with his guitar while writing a song about his memories being bullied back at the group home by Nate and Hector and how their bullying behavior still haunts him dearly. He sighs heavily and he continues writing and then playing a little tune. Then, he receives a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

The door opens and it's Diego coming and he asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing?"

"Just coming in to check in on ya. Heard your guitar and it sounded great. You writing something?"

"Yeah, I'm just letting out all the emotions about my memories about feeling isloated and alone back at group home. This is what I got so far." Max said.

He showed Diego the song he wrote and the lyrics were so capitvating that it really caught his attention and it really related to him as well as Max as well. He sighed heavily and one lone tear fell from his eye as he looked at it. Max then asked, "What do you think?"

"Um...it's a very good song. I see that it's got a lot of deep meaning into it. I gotta say-it's awesome." Diego said, tearfully.

Max could see it in Diego's eyes-that it really moved him, even though he just started. He chuckled and said, "Thanks for your approval."

"I think you'll make an awesome singer-songwriter. Don't ever let anyone tell you you can't do it, because you can."

"Thanks, bro."

He hugged his friend and he received one as well. Max then sighed sadly and said, "I miss Frankie and Manny."

"I miss them too. But we can keep in touch with them on Whosebook and when they call us. It's gonna work out fine."

"You promise?"

Diego puts his hand on Max's shoulder and said, with a smile, "I promise."

"Diego?"

Diego and Max turn around and it's Marcus, looking concerned. He then asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's someone at the door."

With that, Diego proceeded to follow and Max asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

Diego left the room and Max followed as well and as they went downstairs, they went in the front door and saw a young who-black and grey stripes, 17, 5'9, brown eyes, dark midnight hair with green bangs and a spiky blue mohawk, wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt and has piercings on his face and tattoos on his arms-came in the house and Diego asked, "Who are you?"

Then another person came and explained to them, "Sorry to intrude on you, but I am from the group home. My name's Wallace Hamilton. This is Angus Salinger. He prefers the name 'Spike' and he just came from group home and he had some downs with some foster families that really couldn't do anything they could to control his anger issues."

"Anger issues?" asked Max.

"Yeah, he would punch holes in walls, doors, slam everything down, lash out at anyone, just everything. And I wasn't sure who would keep him for a while, so I thought maybe you guys could-"

"Take care of him?"

"Yes, please. Most of the people at the group home are at their wit's end with him and I hope that you guys would give him a good home. He's been a bully victim most of his life and most of his anger has been released way too quickly."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Marcus.

"I just told you that."

"Well, we have an extra room upstairs, but I'm not sure if we're able to let another person in this, because we bought this house and-"

"Please. It'll only be a short while until we find a home for him."

Diego thought about this long and hard and suddenly, it hit him really quick and asked, "Why not let him live here?"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Max.

"Yeah, why not? We are part of a pack after all and we should always help anyone out in any way we can. If anyone feels like they're alone and misunderstood in the world, that's when we reach out to whoever it could be and we always have each other's backs."

"I don't know. He's kinda hard to deal with."

"We'll take care of him. Max, can you take him up to the guest room?"

"Sure thing."

He lets him in and they both walk upstairs to the guest room and the person said, "I'm not sure how it'll work out, but I want to thank you guys for taking him in for us."

"No problem. Anyone who's part of our pack is like family and we will treat Angus like he's our own."

"He likes to be called 'Spike'. Angus doesn't really fit him."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks again."

The person left the porch and Diego closed the door and Marcus asked, "So now what do we do?"

"He said Spike's hard to deal with, but I think we can help this guy out."

"Think we can?"

"Yeah, why not? Regardless of his temper, he'll really feel like he belongs to our pack."

Marcus sighed and said, "Okay. I guess we can work something out."

"Plus, I can kinda get anger issues. I used to have one of those back at group home and even then, I was difficult to even deal with."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. You were really harsh on most of us, Max, even."

"But that's all in the past. Maybe I can really help his guy out and maybe show him what our pack does."

Diego walks away for a while and Marcus sighed nervously and whispered, "Dude, I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>This is only the beginning. Stay tuned for more. I hope you guys like this new fic. This one is for vampire1031, lightfaith0606 and Whozonegirl.<p> 


	2. First Night

Here's how Spike's anger issues come to light. Give me your description on this. Plus, there's a vulnerable side of him we've never seen before.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Night<p>

Max opened the guestroom door and Spike came in the room and he just looks around and puts his bags on the floor and Max said, "Well, it's not much, but at least it's warm and there's a huge space."

Max felt kinda nervous as he looked at Spike and he chuckled softly, thinking back to group home that Diego used to feel that way and then clears his throat and said, "Well, if you need anything, just call up Diego. He's in the second door to the right, next to my room. Glad that you're staying with us, Spike."

Spike sat down on the floor and just looked at Max and then, Max went out of the room and closed the door, leaving Spike having the room to himself and he just sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on his face, thinking that he might be kicked out any day after all the crap he's put up with years earlier.

He just lays down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, just silence and probably just thinking for a while. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door and there was no response coming from him and another knock on the door comes in, which made him a little irritated and said, "It's open."

The door opens and it's Zeke coming in and he looks at Spike, very uneasy. He chuckled softly and said, "Hey, I'm Zeke Silverman. You must be the new person staying with us. We just lived here for a few weeks now and..."

He paused for a few seconds and looks at Spike for a sec, which made him a little nervous and he couldn't think of anything else to say. Spike looks at Zeke and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Nothing... Well, just wanted to tell you welcome to our place and you'll love it here. See ya round...Angus, is it?"

THE NAME'S SPIKE! GET IT RIGHT!" Spike yelled.

Zeke seemed frightened and said, "Okay, Spike. Whatever you say."

He quickly went away out of his room and Spike felt remotely ticked off and he went into a closet and punched the wall hard. He starts panting heavily and then, went into his bed, trying to calm himself down. All of a sudden, another knock on the door comes in and he grew really annoyed and asked, "What do you want?"

The door opens and it was Max, again and he said, "I heard a slam. Is everything okay?"

"None of your business!"

Max did sense something with him and said, "Well, it's that I heard someone scream and there was a slam on the wall, so I just figured that-"

"Please do yourself a favor and get out of my room, please." Spike said.

"Sure you're okay?"

Spike grew annoyed and somehow out of nowhere, threw a dart, heading straight for Max and only landed on the wall. Max swallowed hard and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Get...out...NOW!" Spike screamed.

Max quickly left the room and Spike got out and pulled the dart out of the wall and set it back on his bag. He was seething a lot and tried to calm himself down with his anger levels increasing inside of him and he just sat there for a while.

Meanwhile, Diego and Marcus came back from the pizza parlor and brought in some pizza as well. Max and Zeke popped out of the rooms upstairs with the aroma of pizza coming out of nowhere. Zeke was super-excited about it and asked, "Do I smell pizza?"

"Yeah, this is our dinner tonight, you guys." Diego said.

Everyone grabbed a few plates and brought in some slices and ate some pizza as well. Marcus then asked, "So, how's Spike?"

Zeke and Max gave out a frozen look and they looked at each other and Zeke said, "A little...moody."

"How little?"

"Well, let's just say...he doesn't want to be bothered by anyone."

Diego looked at Max with great concern and asked, "Did something happen?"

"Somewhat. I don't know how to explain this, but I heard him scream and then a slam came out of nowhere, so I went in to see what the problem was and then he told me to get out and I think he almost threw a dart at me, though it landed on the wall."

Diego sighs heavily and figures that Spike would be difficult to deal with because of his anger issues and he knows most signs of it. He said, "Maybe I should check on him."

"Good luck, dude. And by the way, don't go to his closet, because he kinda made a little surprise in one of the closet walls." Zeke said.

"Oh boy."

Diego excuses himself and heads upstairs to check on Spike and he knocks on the door and asked, "Spike?"

There were footsteps coming in and he unlocked every lock in his room and then opened the door and asked, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Dude, just let me in."

Spike sighed exasperatedly and opens the door and lets him in and as he came in, Spike asked, "While me and Marcus were gone, did you lash out at my Max and Zeke?"

"They just keep coming in my room, checking on me and seeing am I doing okay. It's getting annoying."

He then notices a tiny hole on the wall and he takes a look at it and asked, "Did you throw a dart on Max?"

"I did it just to scare him. You should tell him to stay out of my way, because he kept yapping at me for ridiculous crap."

"From what Max told me, he came to check on you after a slam in your room."

Diego walked to the closet and sees a hole in the closet walls, which made him a little stunned. He looked at Spike and asked, "Did you punch the wall?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"A lot. Did you punch the wall?"

Spike grew irritated and replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Before Max came back in, Zeke came in the room, greeting me. That was a little weird, but I can see on his face that he looked nervous and I thought that he was gonna pretend to welcome me when really, all he's thinking about doing is kicking me out of this place."

"He would never do that. Zeke was just being friendly."

"Maybe in your life."

Diego somehow felt like this was going to be a big deal and a huge challenge to deal with Spike. He turned to him and said, "Dude, let's make it easy-we understand that you have anger issues, but if you give us a chance, maybe we can-"

"Give you a chance? Why would I do that? Whatever you plan to say or do, just drop it. I've been on this road before and I'm not going back. I can see through your little game."

"What game?"

"The frenemy game. You say you're cool with me, but you're really not and you want to leave me with some other family that doesn't give a crap about me!"

"We would never do that! That's not the way our pack goes! We always help each other no matter what!"

"And then what, you leave them behind?"

Diego seeemed very ticked about this and told him, "Like it or not, you are a part of this pack and if it means we might keep going until you break down these walls of yours, so be it!"

Spike scoffs and said, "I don't believe that one second."

Diego sighed and kept his composure down and tld him, "We're only here for each other. Maybe if you see how things work about here, you'll see what we mean."

He then walks off and just left the room, leaving Spike a lot angry that Diego would try to let him break down his walls, just to help him out. He lays down on his bed to try to cool himself off. Hours later, Spike was still sitting there, just holding his teddy bear, feeling really sad and lonesome and also guilty about everything that occured hours earlier.

There was a small knock on the door and when it opens, it's only Diego and he sees Spike feeling a little sad and said, softly, "Hey, Spike."

Spike didn't even look at Diego for a sec and Diego came in the room and said, "Got you a plate of pizza, in case you were hungry."

Diego notices a teddy bear that Spike's holding and he sets the plate down on the floor and Spike told him, "I'm a bad person, am I?"

"No, of course not. You're not a bad person. You just need to try to control yourself."

"Are you saying that because you feel sorry for me?"

"No, it's not that either. Maybe we've gotten off on the wrong foor earlier today and I'm hoping we can start fresh."

Spike focused his attnetion on his bear and told him, "What's the point? You're just gonna leave me behind...like everyone else does."

"That's not true. No one's leaving anyone behind. The pack never leaves anyone behind."

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, maybe if you gave us a chance and see how we look out for each other and take care of each other, you'll see that we never turn anyone away."

"People treat me different."

That was almost painful for Diego to hear that it's about people he couldn't trust, even if he knew them or just met them and told him, "They just don't care about anyone but themselves."

He looks at his teddy bear and Spike explains, "This is the only remainder of my mom's until she died."

"You had it with you?"

"Yeah."

"Things will get better. You'll see."

Diego got up and picked up the plate and planned to leave his room until Spike said, "Leave the pizza."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Diego left the plate of pizza on the dresser and then left the room, leaving Spike hugging his bear with one tear rolling down his face and he grabbed some pizza and ate it and hours later, he falls asleep in his bed, looking at the window and whispered, "I feel alone."

* * *

><p>Underneath that anger issue, there's a person that needs to be loved and accepted. His nightmare is coming up on the third chapter! Stay tuned for that!<p> 


	3. Spike's Nightmare

Here's how Spike's nightmare plays out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Spike's Nightmare<p>

Later that night, Spike was tossing and turning in his sleep and he felt like there was a bad dream coming forward. He groaned softly and started mumbling in his sleep and it was all about his past.

"No...please...please don't do this to me...leave me alone...I don't wanna go..."

Nightmare

Spike heard screaming and yelling and things crashing while he was asleep in his bed and it kept him awake, which made him scared. Then, suddenly, his father came in the room and proceeded to kill Spike with a knife. Spike was screaming for help, but his father squeezed his mouth and dragged him out of bed and threw him down on the floor. His father raised his hand, holding the knife and plans to stab Spike.

Spike looks at it and keeps screaming as tears came out of his face and then-

BOOM!

Spike is still shaking, only to find that there's no one there and he opened his eyes and all he can see is a white surface all around. He started to feel really scared and he was alone. Then, it transcends into all the foster families he's been in and out of and he sees them and one of the foster families came up to him and threw some stuff on him.

"You're nothing!"

"You're just worthless."

"We can't deal with you because of your anger."

"If you were my son, a perfect son, you wouldn't be like this, wouldn't you?"

"If you want to go, go. We don't give a crap about it, because we obviously can't help you if you won't let us."

"I have had it up to here with you!"

"Go kill yourself!"

All the voices were all over Spike and he couldn't stand hearing them anymore and he's cornered into a wall as the shadows linger all over him and he said, "MAKE IT STOP!"

And then-

Silence.

Everything's silent now and he looks around and there's no one there. Spike was breathing shakily as he stood up and figures what's gonna happen now. Suddenly, he feels something on his back and it was a shove as he fell down to the ground. It then quickly descends into the backyard of the group home, where he's been picked on by random bullies.

"Hey, look. It's Spike the freak-o-saurus!"

All the kids were pointing and laughing at Spike and then just threw everything at him, which made him feel more annoyed and very painful to even be there for. He ran away which made all the other kids laugh at him.

"Where you going, trying to escape your ugly?"

Then, as he ran, it suddenly changes into a schoolyard, where he's been taunted and teased by more bullies and then, one bully stands up to him and purposely punched him in the face, jaw and been shoved on the ground as the other students were laughing at him. He then runs away and then, all of a sudden, all of the voices and shadows of people-including Diego, Max, Zeke and Marcus-were turning against him and began to torture him.

Spike was surrounded by them and it scared the crap out of him as he ran away faster and faster, then all of a sudden, all of Whoville began crumbling down and all buildings were destroyed and then, the cracks were surrounding the ground as Spike makes a run for it and then, an explosion comes forth out of nowhere, destroying and engulfing all of Whoville.

It was all over and all that was left was a huge hole in a small town and Spike suddenly walked slowly and there was no one except for him. He suddenly realizes that he's all alone and it was scary for him. He closed his eyes, dropped to his knees and started crying hysterically.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?"

Snap back to reality

Spike awoke from his bed, screaming loudly and then, he opens his eyes and sees that everything was all a dream. He panted heavily and feels as if everything that had happened to him was all his fault for unknown reasons. Tears were falling down on his face and then, started crying as he laid his head down on his pillow.

The door opens and it's Diego, seeing Spike break down crying. He walks over to him and pats his head. Spike looks up a little and sees Diego sitting there and Diego asked, "Had a nightmare?"

Spike turns away with tears in his eyes and said, "Everything's my fault."

"How can you say that?"

"It just is. I've been kicked out of every freakin' foster home because of my anger. I can't help it if I release my anger on everything and I never cared about what the other person thinks or feels about it."

Diego rubbed his head as Spike continued crying. He then explained to Spike, "You've just gotta not let little things get to you."

"I've been a bully victim all my life. My parents never wanted me, my foster family never wanted me and I've been bullied constantly. My life sucks!"

"But it gets better. And that's where we come in-to help you out with your problems. We'll be here for you."

Diego gets up and removes himself out of the room, then looks back and told him, "The pack never leaves anyone behind."

As Diego left, Spike sighs heavily and felt like he might need some help after all, but he feels nothing will help him control himself and his temper because of it. He lays there with one tear on his eye and whispered, "I'm a monster."

* * *

><p>Told you there was a vulnerable side of him. And trust me, the next chapter, his bullying issues are gonna get worse. I'm sure that you'll be familiar with the two bullies from my last story. Find out who it is in the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Bullying Problems

Here we go...the reason for Spike's anger issues and you may be familiar with these two bullies.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bullying Problems<p>

The next day, Spike took a walk outside, just to sort of gather his thoughts together to try not to make a big deal about giving Diego and the others a chance to give him a chance. He felt like he's been taking advantaged too many times back at the group home and in several foster homes, like he did not want anyone around him.

He walks around with hands in his pockets and his face looking down on the sidewalk, feeling introverted. All of a sudden, he sees both Nate and Hector walking across behind him. Nate looked at him and exclaimed, "HEY!"

Spike turned around and saw them both coming towards him and that made Spike feeling very irritated and he sighed exasperatedly and said, "When do you guys not get on my nerves?"

"We can get on anyone else's nerves however we feel like, cause we've got some unfinished business with you." Nate said.

"It's been 2 years since you got taken out of the group home at age 18. I do not need this now."

"Who cares? That doesn't mean we can ruin other people's lives." Hector said.

"We've got the same desire-make everyone else's lives miserable and hate ugly emo-freaks, like you."

That really set Spike off and then, felt his anger boiling up inside of him and wanted to fight them, but tried to keep his composure down low and said, "I'm not gonna fight you guys, so why don't you just leave me alone?"

"What if we don't want to...Angus?" asked Nate.

"Don't...call...me...ANGUS!" Spike yelled.

"Or what, Angus? If that's your real name?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

Nate suddenly smirked at him and then got in Spike's face and said, "You'll do nothing."

And then pushed him down the ground and both boys started laughing at them. As he stood up, he grew really miffed and upset and started breathing furiously and said, "That's it! I will rip your freakin' lungs to kingdom come!"

"I dare you to try!"

That made his anger grew even more worse and he legitimately pummeled over to Nate and beat the crap out of him and just punched him in the face and everything and shook him hard, but Nate fought back as well by punching Spike back and forward and shove him down the sidewalk. Both continue fighting each other and Hector wanted in on the action as well and he slapped Spike in face and punched him in the nose.

Spike groans in pain and blood starts coming out of his nose and realizes that it's definitely personal. He growls and comes at Hector and Nate and beat them up as well, but both Nate and Hector totally gave him a bashing and Nate ripped off Spike's shirt sleeve and that really set him off.

Spike screamed in a fit of rage and threw both of them down the street and body-slammed him across the pavement and Nate ended up giving him a black eye and a bloody nose. They both left the scene and both Nate and Hector laughed at Spike and Hector said, "Just like old times, but you're more wimpier that before!"

Spike got up from the ground, looking beat up, but really, really mad and started screaming uncontrollably and then walked off the sidewalk and headed back to the house. Along the way, several people got in Spike's way as he went home and he wanted to start a fight with anyone and as soon as he got home, he grew even more madder as he kicked the door open and went upstairs in a fit of rage. Max was the first one to recognize it and saw Spike's bloody and beat up face and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Spike said, angrily.

"Hector and Nate did this, didn't they?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I can see it. Did you get in a fight with them?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it! Now, SCRAM!"

"Spike, I-"

"I said..."

Spike grew furious and attempted to grab Max by the shoulder and slam him into a wall and said, in a fit of rage, "If you don't get out of my way, I swear I will freakin' kill you! GOT THAT?"

"Spike!"

"WHAT?"

He turns around and sees Diego in front of him and told him, "Let Max go."

Max gulps hard and Spike reluctantly lets him go and heads back upstairs and went up to his room and just pounded his walls seven times and then scream loudly, went up to his drawers and threw all of his clothes all over the room and threw everything in his way in a ginormous rage. After that, he panted furiously and then went into the bathroom and ses that it's locked.

Spike knocked on the door furiously and said, "Can someone get out of there?"

There was no response and Spike drove to just pounding loudly on the door and Diego walks upstairs and told him, "Dude, you're gonna break the door."

"If that's what it takes to get someone to unlock the door."

"There's no one in there. Did you try twisting the door lock?"

Spike didn't know any such thing about it and then, he saw that it was locked and then, he twisted it and when he opened it, there was no one in there. That made him ticked and said, "Then, why was no one in it in the first place?"

"I just said that."

Spike growls in frustration and just went inside and slammed the door harder. Diego sighs heavily and went downstairs where he sees Max, just sitting in the couch, shaking a little and he comforted him a little. Max looked at Diego and just hugged him deeply and Diego told him, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. He just needs some space."

"I'm scared, Diego."

"Don't be. I'm here for you, little buddy."

Meanwhile, Spike tried to clean his bloody face up with water, just to stop the bleeding. He groans in pain and wipes the blood out of his nose with tissue as he puts it on his nostrils. Diego slowly opens the door and quietly comes in the bathroom and said, "We gotta talk."

That spooked Spike a little and he sees Diego behind him and said, "Don't sneak on me!"

"I'm sorry, but I just came to check on you."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"You got beat up, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, your point is?"

"I can tell by your anger, your movements and your angry voice that it happened to you."

"Yeah, well these two-they couldn't leave me alone back at the group home and I'm fed up with these two stupid guys, you know?"

"Let me guess, Nate and Hector?"

"How do you know?"

"They torment me and Max and every member back at group home almost every day."

What did you do?"

"As many times as they continue to provoke me and Max, I beat them up, but they beat me up as well, so I couldn't do anything about it."

"Figures."

"You beat them up, didn't ya?

Spike groans in exasperation and replied, "Yes! Okay, I beat them up? Happy?"

"There's another way of dealing with this than just fighting. If you fight, it'll only grow worse.

"Well, what do you want me to do, just let them torture me for the rest of my life?"

"Heck no! As hard as you fight, it won't always work for you and that's only if you have any other choice."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because I've been where you were and I want to help you."

"I have anger problems, but I can't control myself. Wanna know why? Cause I'm a monster! I've been tossed from foster home to foster home, because of my temper and my anger issues. I didn't need anyone to try to help me and I don't need any help, because I can't deal with myself!"

"Which is why we're all gonna help."

"Just get away from me."

Spike walks away from Diego and heads into his room with the door slammed shut. Diego sighed heavily as he went to his room and just lays on his bed, feeling a little frustrated about trying to get through to Diego. Suddenly, Marcus came in the room and sees Diego just lying there and he quietly came in the room and said, "I heard about what happened."

"I don't know how to get through this guy. I relate to him, but he just won't let me inside of his problems."

"He's not a monster. He's just misunderstood."

"What do I do, Marc?"

"Maybe we can try to get him to talk to all of us. Hopefully, one of us can try to see what's on his mind and maybe he won't shut us out. The pack is willing to help out someone in distress and give them that comforting shoulder they need."

Diego looks at Marcus and said, "You're right. You always have the best ideas."

"I try. Because we all know what it feels like to be bullied."

"Powerful thought, Marcus. Powerful thought."

* * *

><p>Dramatic, isn't it? Stay tuned for more! And next chapter, Spike has a little...hidden talent. That's all I can give ya.<p> 


	5. Spike's Secret

Here's is Spike's 'hidden talent'. Anyone knows what it is?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Spike's Secret<p>

Minutes later, Spike was laying down on his bed, still feeling angry, but trying to calm himself down anyways and his bloody face has almost dried up, but it didn't stop himself from controlling his anger issues. He sighs heavily and felt completely depressed about his past and everything that ever happened to him in his life, which made a ginormous impact on him and not in a good way.

Then, he sits on the edge of the bed and thought things over and him being a bully victim felt like he was in a very dark place in his life from foster homes and group home and how he's scared that he couldn't control himself and his temper, because some people would think of him as an out-of-control monster.

He shudders softly as the tears started falling down on his face and he felt the need to cry. He covered his eyes with his hands and broke down sobbing. For Spike, it seems as if his life really seems like it's all a huge burden on his shoulders. He sniffled and then, picked up his Who-guitar and starts playing and sung a song he wrote that really spoke to him that he feels as if he's less than perfect, but that makes him who he is, even though he feels broken from it.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's all right_

_Welcome to my_

_silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced_

_misunderstood_

_Mr. 'No way it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_like you're perfect_

_you are perfect to me_

_You're so mean_

_when you talk_

_about yourself_

_You were wrong_

_Change the voices_

_in your head_  
><em>make them like you<em>

_instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how we all make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

In the hallway, Marcus was on his way upstairs to his room, when he stopped and heard someone singing in one of the rooms and to his surprise, it came from Spike's room. He puts his ear to the door and heard him sing...really good!

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_like you're nothing_

_you are perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared_

_so I swallowed the fear_

_The only thing I should be doing_

_is stand up and cheer_

_So cool in line_

_And I try, try, try_

_But I try too hard_

_It's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the fakers_

_Cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my looks_

_They don't get my hair_

_Estrange myself_

_and I do all the time_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah...!_

_Ohh, oh pretty, pretty please..._

That floored Marcus as he was listening to his voice coming out of his room and it was surprising to him that he has a secret talent.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect to me...!_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_don't you ever, ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_like you're nothing_

_you are perfect to me..._

He finished the song with his voice cracked from crying and he puts his guitar down and broke down crying on his bed. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door and Marcus asked, "Spike...can I come in?"

"I don't care anymore." Spike replied, tearfully.

Marcus opened the door and saw Spike just breaking out in tears and quietly went into his side of the bed and said, "I didn't know you sung."

"Does it matter to you?"

"It's gotta mean something."

"Why is that?"

"You were a bully victim, were you?"

That froze Spike for a minute and then slowly turned to Marcus and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"I feel the same way."

* * *

><p>Looks like this is gonna be interesting! The song was 'Perfect' from Pink. Anyways, stay tuned for more of this!<p> 


	6. Opening Up

Spike finally opens up about his past and his reasons for not controlling his temper.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Opening Up<p>

Spike stared at Marcus with this heavy look on his face after hearing Marcus admit that he was a bully victim and asked, "You used to be a bully victim?"

"Yep." Marcus answered.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was, dude. When I was younger, I get bullied a lot from kindergarten and when I got older, I thought it wouldn't happen again, but as soon as sixth grade came and went and I changed, it went from bad to worse. I used to get teased and tormented by some kids based on the way I look, sound, dress and the type of music I listen to. It just sickens to me to death a lot and it was back in What-tropolis."

"Were you a loner?"

"I kinda had three or four friends. They were the only friends I had until I moved to Whoville. I was in resentment with my parents when that happened, but I got used to it for a while. But despite that, there were some bullies at Whoville High as well and it went worse from there, but my friends got me through it because we felt the same way and we always band together to know that we're strong enough to handle anything life throws at our faces."

"But if you were bullied, did you feel like you want to just get back at them?"

"Oh, yeah. But revenge doesn't make you feel good. It just makes it grow worse. All you have to do is just try to keep your head up, even though at times it may seem hard."

Spike sighed heavily and then asked him, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I understand your pain."

"Since when? You don't know what it feels like to be alone in your room all day long, blaming yourself for everything that happened to you, being tortured and bullied all the time and your parents constantly abusing you all the time, especially my dad. He said that he didn't even want me and that I am a waste of life!"

Spike started to become really angry and just felt like life isn't fair anymore and Marcus asked, "Why?"

"Because I am! And it's all because I was bounced from foster home to foster home every time, because of my anger issues! Yes, I have an anger problem-I admit it-but I can't control myself!"

Suddenly, Spike started breaking down in tears a little bit and then continued, "They never even bothered wanted me and I isolated myself from everyone else and at group home, because I've been a bully victim and I can't control my anger and just lose it in front of anyone and anything and I'm always mad at little things that's not even a big deal! They always talk about you behind your back and saying things really stupid towards you and I don't have thick skin! I feel like I should just fight with anyone because I am a freakin' MONSTER!"

Marcus looked at him with surprise and shock to hear Spike feeling this way as Spike breaks down crying uncontrollably. It really hurt him to see him like this, unaware that Diego's standing there, listening to the whole thing and it feels like there's a match between both of them.

Marcus stood up and asked, "Why do you think you're a monster?"

Spike sniffled and sobbed a little and replied, in a tearful voice, "Because I am. I can't control myself."

"I understand how you feel."

Marcus looked up and saw Diego standing there, listening to the whole thing. He came in the room and asked, "Can I speak to Diego, alone?"

Marcus could see that it's something between both of them and he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving both Diego and Spike alone to talk. Diego sat down on his bed and Spike was just standing there, not facing Diego and asked, "I bet you're gonna kick me out, are ya?"

"If I were to do that, that would be like kicking a member of the pack out. I would never do that." Diego answered.

"How can you relate to me? I'm a monster and I can't take being a victim anymore!"

"Because I've been where you are. My parents hated me and I ran away from home when I was eight and they died when I came back. So, I was in foster home and that never worked out and everything was such a blur. The same for other foster homes and as I grew older, I felt like I never belonged to the picture-perfect son they wanted me to be, because I screw up way too much and I had anger issues as well. I shut everyone out of my life and everyone looked at me like I was the enemy that was feared and I was sort of a bully because of my experience being treated harshly by my parents, some bullies and my foster families. I remained that way until Max tried to break me out of the moodiness and all the resentment and bitterness I've felt long ago."

"How do you make that feeling go away?"

"It's hard. I used to be like you, throwing things around, punching holes in walls and doors, shutting people out, isolating myself from everyone. When I saw you, I saw myself in you. I used to think I was a monster, but I know I'm not. And you're not a monster too."

Spike couldn't believe what Diego said and just turned away from him and asked, "How would you know?"

"Because you're just misunderstood. We all are. Why would you shut anyone out?"

Spike suddenly looks at Diego and sits down next to him and said, "I was afraid that no one would understand me and I never helped much, because I was dealing with my own problems. They would never accept me because of the way I look, sound, dress, what type of music I listen to. I'm not a perfect person. I can't please anyone and then end up disappointing them. That's why I'm afraid to let people in, so I shut down on everyone."

"You gotta let go of the past." Diego said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I want to, but I don't think I can. I can't control myself anymore because I don't know how."

"Well, this pack will do anything we can to help with that problem, but you gotta make the effort to try. I'll help you as well."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"I don't know if I can."

"Can you try at least?'

Spike was not sure if he can at least go for it and all Diego can do is just pat him in the back and say, "Just think about it."

Diego gets up and left the room, leaving Spike alone in his room to sort of reflect on his thoughts about controlling his temper and try to let anyone else in, because he's so used to shut anyone down. He sighed heavily and looked in the ceiling and thinks about putting his pride aside and plans to give anyone else a chance to get this burden out of his chest and then, closed his eyes for a while and opened them and continued thinking.

* * *

><p>Think he can let go? I don't know. You guys tell me! In fact, next chapter will explain.<p> 


	7. Opening Up, pt 2

It don't stop from there!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Opening Up, pt. 2<p>

Later, Zeke came home from work, looking extremely exhausted as he walked through the living room and just plopped down on the couch and just sighed loudly with exhaustion. Then, Marcus came downstairs and saw Zeke looking really sluggish and tired and then said, "Dude, you look sleepy."

Zeke groans and said, "Not surprising. This is how my day went-I had to wait 67 tables for the lunch hour rush. I had to go through every freakin' customer asking for orders, re-orders. And there's one moment in particular-some dude mistook his order for another one."

"Which one was it?"

"He's not into who-egg rolls. He had an allergic reaction to it. His hives were breaking out and we almost had to call the hospital, but a way to stop the swelling is to put some ice on his face. After that, I gave the right order lo who-mein noodles. Then by 1:00, I had to wait like 147 tables for every customer going back and forth. After my shift was over, I was so tired, I didn't care about getting the extra money. I just needed some sleep."

"Wow. That must be rough."

"Ya think?"

Zeke brought back five bags of who-nese food and told them, "This is our pre-dinner. I'll eat mine after an hour's full of rest."

"Thanks, dude."

"No probs. So, what's been going on around here?"

Marcus sighed heavily and said, "It's about Spike. He came back from his walk with a bloody face."

"You're kidding. Who did that to him?"

"You remember those two bully nut cases-Nate and Hector?"

Zeke groans in disgust and said, "I hated those two and I still hate them now that you mention it."

"I know, they're such a pain in the neck for torturing Max."

"Why couldn't they just pick on someone their own size or age? Anyways, what about them?"

"From what I heard, the two beat the crap out of Spike at the sidewalk and came home really ticked. When I checked in on him, he seemed really upset and told me that the reason for his anger issues is that he's been abused as a kid by his parents and by his foster parents, which he thinks that they never show him any love at all, even though they tried to. And he's been bullied in several schools and at the group home. The most horrific thing he told me is that he thinks of himself as a monster."

"Man, that's painful."

"I know. It's like he wants to shut everyone out, including us."

Soon, Diego came downstairs and saw Marcus and Zeke talking amongst themselves and asked, "What's going on?"

"We're just talking." Zeke replied.

"How's Spike?"

"Well, I told him everything about me, because I recognize where he's coming from because I used to be like that." Diego replied.

"Oh, yeah. I remember when you managed to beat the crap out of Max long ago."

Diego scoffs and said, "That was me then, okay? I was just angry and stupid. So, I think we all should help him out and help him deal with his anger problems."

"Think so?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah, maybe if he can give us a chance, maybe he'll see what it's like being a pack member, because we all felt the same way Spike feels."

"Good idea."

Diego sees the who-nese carry-out trays and asked, "You brought home who-nese food?"

"Yep. This is our pre-dinner."

"Screw the pre-dinner. This is our main dinner."

"True that. Well, I might as well rest up before dinner, because wait 200 something tables is hectic, even for me.

Zeke went upstairs to take a little rest and several hours later, Spike came downstairs and as soon as he came to the living room, he sees Diego, Max, Zeke and Marcus sitting there, waiting for him. He looks at them and asked, "What's going on?"

"We actually want to help you out with your anger issues." Marcus said.

"I kinda came down here to sort of apologize to Max, Marcus and Diego. I've been too harsh on you guys after being beat up by Nate and Hector, that I took it out on you guys."

"We don't hold any grudges." Max said.

Spike sat down on the couch and sighed heavily as he spilled the beans about his past. He cleared his throat and said, "I was two when my parents split and I was caught between them for a custody battle over me. My mom always neglected me and my dad always call me names and would just harm me. Both of them never really care that much for me and told me that I was a burden to them and they didn't want me anymore. So, I went to the group home at age three and as I grew older, I started to feel like they weren't gonna give me any love at all and I never gave them a chance, so I shut down on them and it grew worse from there. Most of the foster families I've been never gave me any love. All they ever did was beat me, call me names, neglect me, leave me to fend for myself and I keep bouncing from foster home to foster home and they all said the same thing, 'That I'm too hard to deal with and that I have anger issues and they can't seem to keep me around in their home because I'm a burden to them.' I went into a deep, dark depression since I was back in group home and as I reached 12 or 13, I went into an anger craze, just take it out on anything and anyone, like punched the walls, scream at them, push them down and everything. I've been bullied most of my life, which adds fuel to my anger. The only problem, I don't know how to control myself and hold my temper, because I'm always mad at everything. The last thing I needed was anyone trying to help me, because they were wasting their time."

Spike started to break down in tears and then continued, tearfully, "I don't know how to control myself, because I feel like I'm a monster to everyone. Just an angry, out-of-control destructive monster. It's just what I am."

Max looks at Spike and said, "We know for a fact that you're not a monster. You just need someone to help you learn how to control your anger. We all have something we don't like about ourselves, but we can't let it affect us."

"Yeah, all you have to do is just go to somebody who has experience with those feelings." Marcus said.

"I wanted to, but I was just too angry to talk to anyone. It's kinda too late for that."

Diego looks at Spike with a smile and said, "It's never too late to start."

"You know, when you came here, you never gave most of us chance to get to know the real Spike behind the anger issues. We're just gonna help you in any way possible, because this is what we do. We always help out our friends who experienced a roller-coaster emotional mix of sadness, rejection, depression and other bad feelings and transform them into good feelings." Zeke said.

"And that's exactly what we will do."

Spike looks at them and asked, "You guys sure about this?"

"We promise you. We will help you in any way possible."

"I guess I can give it a try."

"You gotta make an effort though."

"I think I will."

"That's awesome."

"Hey, guys. I've brought home some who-nese food from work. Wanna have dinner?" asked Zeke.

"Sure thing." Marcus said.

"You had me at who-nese." Max said.

"Just try not to eat so fast, Max."

"Says who?"

Diego looks at Spike and pats his back and said, "Let's eat, kid."

* * *

><p>Looks like everything's gonna be cool now. Let's hope it stays that way.<p> 


	8. About Spike

Well, I decided that since he's opening up, maybe we should get to know Spike a little more. And I brought in a special guest!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: About Spike<p>

Over the next couple of days, everything seemed to be okay. Spike still has to learn how to deal with his anger issues, but is making an effort to give others a chance. Diego's helping him learning to how to control himself when dealing with anger-punch a pillow, scream at the sky, head to a room to calm himself down before going back, walk away from the situation and tell someone about it.

He used most of the tools and it became a bumpy process, but Spike made progress on some of them anyway. Diego and Spike seem like they're brothers already, even though it's been nearly a week and stuff.

Diego, Max, Zeke and Marcus took Spike to the skateboarding rink in the Whoville park where they proceeded to skate. Spike just looked at them riding the skateboard and realized that he's already learned how to skate, so he brought in his board and proceeded to skate the half-pipe, like a pro skater. It It surprised Diego and Marcus the most, because they never knew he was good at it.

After that, Diego went over to Spike and said, "I didn't know you can skate. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. Just didn't want to, I guess." Spike replied.

"We just realized that we don't know much about you. What do we know about you?"

"Well, besides skateboarding, I sing, write songs, draw and play guitar and piano."

"You ought to hear this dude sing. I heard him sing a few days ago and I never knew he had such an awesome voice." Marcus said.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yep. That's true." Spike said.

Suddenly, he sees two brothers coming this way and one gasped in shock and exclaimed, "ZEKE! MARCUS! DIEGO! MAX!"

They all They all turned around and sees that it's their old friends. Marcus gasped and said, Mike! Cody!"

They came over and embraced each other with a hug and Marcus asked, "How you guys been?"

"Doing awesome! You?" asked Mike.

"Never better."

"How'd ya recognize us?" asked Zeke.

"We used to go to this skateboarding rink when were teenagers in high school." Cody said.

"Of course."

"You guys look great."

"You never seem to grow a little taller." Diego said.

"Well, Cody has his 'growth spurt' coming in." Mike said, laughing.

Cody laughs sarcastically and said, "Look who's talking, one who can't get a date."

"Dude, come on. You've got all the girls and I got a few of them."

"Your point, exactly?"

Marcus chuckled and said, "Same old Mike and Cody, always messing with each other."

"I guess. Me and Cody are in college now and we've formed a band together-The Whoville Outcasts. Me and Cody are the lead members along with Jojo, Frankie, Jonah and Travis." Mike said.

"What are you guys majoring in?" asked Zeke.

"Music. What else?" asked Cody.

"True that."

"Almost forgot, Mike, Cody, this is Spike. He's been living with us for some time now." Diego said.

"Hey, man. What's up?" asked Mike.

"Not much."

Soon, Diego starts explaining about a few things about Spike, which made both Mike and Cody a little surprised. Cody said, "Whoa, that's serious."

"Yeah, it's been hard on him since then, but he's trying to keep his anger down a little." Diego said.

"Well, these guys are good friends. You should be very lucky."

"I am."

"Well, anyways. We got to be skating."

"Why not skate with us? We'll do it like old times."

"We say, what the heck?" Mike said.

Soon enough, everyone was skating up the entire day and they all hung out and talk about old times and Mike and Cody got to know Spike a little bit and they continued skating and it was the first time that Spike was at his happiest. He hopes that this feeling will never go away.

* * *

><p>Looks like he's got good friends. He'll do anything for them and on the next chapter, it'll be put to the test. Let's see if he can keep his cool.<p> 


	9. Defending

Like I said, let's put his defending the pack and keeping his anger issues to the test.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Defending<p>

Hours later, they all returned home and decided to unwind for a while and Spike went into his room and just thought about how good it had been that day, when he joined the others to skate. He felt like he couldn't stop smiling because he had so much fun. He laid down on his bed and just sighed happily and he's thinking about letting the others give him a chance, because he hasn't been doing so the first time he came in.

Later on, Max was just playing with his yo-yo outside in the front porch, just mastering his moves. Couple of minutes into it, he sees Nate walking past the house, and he slowly turns away and puts his yo-yo in his pocket and starts walking slowly, but even that wasn't enough to not catch Nate's attention. He looks at Max and exclaimed, "Hey, shrimp! Remember me?"

Max tries not to turn around, because the fear seems to kick in slowly, but Nate senses it anway as he let out a sinister chuckle as he went across the front steps and plans to provoke him. As soon as he tries to enter the house, Nate comes up the porch and shoves him to the ground. He starts shuddering while Nate looks at him and chuckles softly and tells him, "It's been like almost 4 years and you're still the shortest shrimp ever. You haven't changed at bit."

"What do you want from me, Nate?" asked Max, getting up.

"STAY DOWN!" Nate yells.

Max reluctantly remained on the ground while Nate replied, "Can't a guy say 'hello' to his old friend?"

"Since when we were friends?"

"We haven't. I just said that because I wanted to do some unfinished business with you."

"Wh-what unfinished business?"

Nate kicks him in the stomach, causing Max to groan loudly in pain. Nate laughs hysterically and said, "That! Just like old times!"

Max groans in deep pain and tries to get up, but Nate jumps to him and clobbers him and shoves him down and both of them tumble to the grass with Nate grabbing his head and planning to choke him. Max desperatedly wanted to get away, but Nate grabbed him by the ankles and drags himto a tree and plans to bash him in the head with it.

Max plans to break free from him and runs back to the house, but Nate chases after him and pummels him as soon as he gets to the door and they were tumbling through the porch, just fighting away. Max was screaming loudly while Nate starts punching him in the face and starts laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile, Spike was in his room, but then he heard some noises from outside. He got up, went into his window and sees Max being beaten up by Nate. Spike was absolutely furious that Nate came by and beats the crap out of Max and he wasn't gonna have it. He ran out of the room, went downstairs and then when he went out of the door, he sees Nate giving Max a chokehold, trying to strangle him with his bare hands.

"LET HIM GO!" Spike screamed.

Nate turns around and sees Spike standing in front of him and then, he looked disgusted and asked, "You live here, too?"

That's none of your concern! Let Max go!"

"Who's gonna make me? And you actually know this twerp?"

"That 'twerp' happens to be my friend!"

Nate somehow lets go of Max and focuses his attention now on Spike as well. Spike is trying very hard not to lose his temper and said, in a calm voice, "Listen. I'm trying not to lose my cool like you've done to me in the past. Leave Max alone and you get out of here."

Nate scoffs and asked, "And if I don't?"

"Then, I'll let my friends handle this."

"Yeah, right. Since when you did you become so non-violent all of a sudden? You're still the same stupid twerp I know you are! Plus, you're an even bigger twerp than Max! Face it, you both are nothing! Always have been, always will be!"

Spike was starting to get really miffed and then told him, "YOU are nothing! You think it's cool when you bully someone based on their sizes and their looks and their sound and the types of music they listen to and they way they dress and on top of that, you think you can hurt their feelings and get away with it? Well, it's not cool and funny at all! You've tormented me one too many times before and yet you choose to torture Max for no reason!"

"Me and Hector have been bugging Max all the time since he was in group home, so we thought we would have fun just picking at him. What do you say about that?"

"What has he ever done to you, anyway?"

"Just look at him! Any freak would be stupid to be friends with him!"

"Well, I guess I'm one of them!"

"What's going on here?"

Diego came out of the door and sees Nate coming in the door. He looked at him with disgust and said, "Oh, great. It's the group home victimizer."

"What's up, Diego?" Nate asked, evilly.

"Get out of my house."

"Oh, this is your house? And you put Max in there too?"

"Yes. I promised Mike and Cody I'd look out for him and I will fulfill that promise."

Diego then sees Max being beaten up and he asked, "You okay, Max?"

Max was in deep pain by the constant beatings of Nate and shakily replied, "No..."

"Get in the house."

"Stay down, twerp!" Nate yells.

"Don't listen to him! Listen to me! Just get in the house, Max!"

Max quickly runs into the house leaving both Diego and Spike to deal with Nate and Nate said, angrily, "I was this close to doing whatever I did back to the good old days!"

"The only good old days quite often involves making his life miserable! How can that be possible?"

"Since when do you care about him? You never cared about anything!"

"Max came and broke me out of the wall that I trapped myself in. He brought me out of the darkness when no one else could! There's one thing you should figure out-he's a true friend! If you had one, you'd feel the same way!"

"That's a bunch of bullcrap!"

"That's the type of attitude you find yourself in!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Watch it! Leave Diego alone or I'll grind you to bits!" Spike demanded.

"Or you'll what?"

"You heard me!"

Diego puts his hand on Spike's shoulder and told him, "It's not worth it."

That somehow simmers down Spike really quickly and agreed with Diego and then, turns to Nate and said, "It's over. I'm not going back to my past to deal with this thing that's been lifting a burden on my shoulders. I'm done with you."

Nate couldn't believe what he just heard and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now...get out."

And after that, he went back in the house and he sees Marcus and Zeke witnessing the whole thing and while he went back upstairs, they went outside and saw Nate standing there, looking flabbergasted about what Spike said. Marcus was the first to speak out and said, "We saw what you did with Max. You will never change, won't ya?"

"I'm too crazy to change." Nate said, arrogantly.

"I can see that."

"You want some trouble?"

"We're much more mature than you." Zeke said.

"Listen, it's over. If you got bullied, you wouldn't do the same thing you did to us."

"What do you mean, it's over?"

"What happens in the past stays in the past. It's time to put what used to be behind us." Diego said.

Nate was ticked to hear it as Diego, Zeke and Marcus went back in the house and he was ultimately confused about it. He stood on the door and completely felt like this was reality kicking in. He seethed and walked away angrily and left the house with a very angry reaction to it. He looked back, didn't say anything and just kept walking away.

Later, Spike was in his room, feeling a little troubled about the situation that occured. He felt like he could've handled it differently with just beating him down, but he wasn't gonna let it affect his new life, so let decided to let it go. He felt like he wanted to defend Max for no reason, but it also touched a personal nerve towards him and his past.

There was a knock on the door and and Spike looks up and it's Max, standing there. He quietly asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Max went in the room and said, "Thanks for defending me."

"Don't mention it."

"I never expected Nate to come back and find where I live and have all those memories of being tortured back at group home flood back in my life. I thought my life was flashing before my eyes and I was done for."

"It was hard for me to keep my cool, but I managed to stay calm in situations like this. I dealt with him and Hector before and I never knew you had the same problem with them too."

"Well, they had nothing better to do than make my life so freakin' miserable."

Spike looks at Max and puts his hand on his shoulder, stoke it gently and said, "Well, it's all over now. I don't think he'll be harming another soul anymore."

Diego came in the room and smiled at Spike and told him, "Thanks for sticking up for Max. He's really lucky."

"Yeah, he is."

"Also, you kept your composure. Just keep it up and those anger issues will be tackled."

"Max is like my brother too."

"Every member of the pack is family for all of its purposes and we would never leave them to fend for themselves. We stick together no matter what."

"I'm lucky to be a part of it."

* * *

><p>If I gave Spike a grade for keeping his cool, it'll be an 'A'. What do you think? Stick around for more!<p> 


	10. Checking on Spike

Spike's social worker comes in with an update on Spike.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Checking on Spike<p>

Over the next couple of days, Spike was gotten used to adjusting to life living with the pack and becoming a pack member there. He's controlling his anger problems and he seems to be okay, even though he hit a few bumps to deal with small things that sets him off. But if that happens, he would try to find simple ways of controlling himself and try to calm himself down before all heck breaks loose.

One day, Spike was hanging out with Max for a while, just talking on the porch. Max said, "...then, I was like this close to getting some candy from Halloween that I literally went trick-or-treating with my brothers."

"What kind of costume you wore?" asked Spike.

Max groans in embarassment and replied, "Peter Who."

"The dude that never grows up?"

"Yep. I had to wear tights for this thing. I wanted to go as a who-wolf, but instead, I was given a crappy costume, a Peter Who costume. I looked like I was five in this thing."

Spike chuckled and said, "Well, I've never had a Halloween experience before."

"You haven't?"

"Nor Christmas. I tend to miss out on every holiday every year, because of my depression and anger issues. A typical time for me during those times of year is just stay secluded in my room, pound walls, scream, lock the doors so no one could bother me."

"I bet it must be lonely."

"Yeah, it is. I didn't need anyone to comfort me nor defend me."

"Well, you do now."

"Although, trying to control my temper can be a little difficult. I haven't been bitter in a while."

"Maybe it's a sign."

"For what?"

"That you're moving forward."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Everyone deserves second chances."

"When you put it that way..."

Hours later, in comes a knock on the door and Marcus comes downstairs, opens the door and sees Wallace Hamilton standing on the door. Marcus looked at him and said, "Mr. Hamilton. What a surprise?"

"Can I come in?" asked Wallace.

"Sure, why not."

Wallace comes in the house and he sits down on the living room chair and Marcus came in the living room and asked, "You need anything?"

"No thank you."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I just came to see how things are going with Angus-er, Spike."

"Things are cool now."

Wallace looked surprised and he never expected that kind of answer about Spike. He then said, "How so? Has he lashed out at you recently?"

"He used to, but now...not as much."

"Not as much...like how so?"

"Well, we all pitched in to help his anger problem and he's trying to do better and not be as angry at or with anything. He slips time and again, but he would always come back calm and understanding."

That brightened up Wallace up a little and said, "I gotta say, I'm impressed to hear this. How is he, by the way?"

"Just fine."

"Well, the reason I came is that if there's a possible chance that we might put Spike in another foster home with another foster family."

Marcus froze for a second and then told him, "He already got a home...right here."

"He does?"

"Yeah, we told you that he's gonna live here."

"That's right. You did tell me that."

Suddenly, Spike came downstairs and sees Marcus there and Wallace standing there. He said, "Hey, Wally."

"Spike."

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I came here for a little update on how you've been doing since we last saw each other."

"Everything's great. Most of them helped me with my anger problems. I'm not as angry as I used to be all the time."

"Great to hear. Originally, I was thinking about putting you in another home, but from the sounds of things, I'd say you're obviously happy here."

Spike froze for a sec and asked, "Another home, like with another family?"

"Yes."

"Well, what's wrong with here? I got used to it."

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought that if they gave in, if things never worked out, I might put you in another home."

Spike sighed heavily and said, "I don't want to go live in another foster home. I want to stay here. I know I've had a bad upbringing and some bad memories about my past, but these guys helped me to not let it affect me for the rest of my life and just let everything go and sort of let the past be the past and never bring it up again. This is my home now."

Wallace could see that Spike is maturing a little bit and he seemed to respect that a lot. He nodded his head and said, "You obviously made up your mind. You really like it here, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Wallace picks up his suitcase and told Spike, "Whatever makes you happy. Also, I'm happy to hear that you're doing so well. I'll tell the foster parents to terminate the adoption form. Thank you very much for taking care of him."

"No problem." Marcus said.

With that, Wallace left the house and Marcus looked at Spike with a smile and told him, "You are definitely one of us, definitely pack material."

"Being surrounded by people who actually care about me and have been through things I've been through and are willing to help me with my anger issues-that's all I ever wanted." Spike said.

* * *

><p>Spike's an honorary member of the pack! Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	11. Feeling Forgiveness

Spike feels something powerful inside of him that he's never felt before-forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Feeling Forgiveness<p>

One night, Spike was sleeping in his room and he somehow comes across this deep feeling he had inside of him that his past was long forgotten. He wasn't as angry and furious as he used to be with the help of the pack. He woke up seconds later with a weird feeling that he's not who he used to be anymore. He went into the bathroom mirror and sees himself different as the same person that he first came in Diego's home.

He looks back and sees that he used to punch walls, break doors, scream loudly, tear up his room from group home and just be angry at everyone or everything. He seems to regret everything to let his anger get the best of him and he went back to his room, feel absolutely guilty about treating everyone before this like crap.

He broke down in tears, just sobbing quietly but uncontrollably, because he saw himself the fact that he was being upset over everything that triggered in his life and that he had several anger issues he didn't tackle on his own. Somehow, Diego heard him crying and he went in his room to see if he's okay. He puts his hand on Spike's shoulder and asked, "You okay?"

Spike looks at Diego and immediately hugs him tightly. Diego was surprised and asked, "What's that for?"

Spike couldn't stop crying and then told him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I lashed out at you, Max, Marcus and I never even realized it. My past has gotten the better of me that I never knew how much it would affect anyone."

Diego wrapped his arms around Spike and told him, "You had anger issues. I understand you, because like I said, I used to be the same way back at group home. You remind me so much of myself and my heart definitely hurts for you the first time you came here. You've gotten better since you came here and like I said, the pack is gonna do whatever we can to be there for you."

"It just feels like...I'm not holding on to the past anymore."

"That's a good sign."

Spike wiped his eyes and asked, "For what?"

"You're letting go. Since you've been here, all you've been feeling is forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?"

"Yeah, back at group home, Max was the only one to break out of my dark shell that I was in and I felt a big release of burden on my shoulders. It's a very powerful feeling that you forget about who or what has happened in your life that you have resentment for. And it shows."

Spike sniffled a few times and blinked twice and told him, "Just...thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring so much about me. I've never had anyone care for me that much."/PP"I understand what you've been through."

They both hugged each other until Diego left the room, leaving Spike alone, feeling a sense of releaseness in himself for letting go of a million grudges he's carried against his entire life. He sighed softly and then, looked up at the window and asked his abusive parents for forgiveness. He then went back to his bed and looked at the stars again and then closed his eyes as he went to sleep, hoping that he'll move forward soon.

* * *

><p>Looks like it'll be going smooth for Spike. We'll wrap this story up!<p> 


	12. Welcome to the Pack

Here's the happy ending for this story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Welcome to the Pack<p>

The next morning, Spike went downstairs and he saw Marcus, Zeke, Max and Diego in the living room waiting for him. When he came down and they looked at him, he seemed a little nervous and asked, "What's going on?"

"We've been waiting for you." Diego said.

Spike went in the living room and asked, "Waiting for what?"

"Well, we all knew you're one of us, because we understand your story about your past and we've been through it all. Me and Max were in group home, Zeke and Marcus have families, but we all share the same similar scars of bullying because we are who we are and that's all we are. We are a united front of this pack and we knew you were a part of it."

"I am?"

"Yeah. When you first came here, you were always angry and really shutting people out cause you had your past hanging over you, but now, you're not as angry as you used to be. And we know that if someone tries to tell you that you're nothing, just don't listen to what they say, because you are who you are and in the end, it ultimately does represent who you are." Zeke said.

Spike chuckles and said, "Thanks, guys. I've never had anyone say those kinds of words about me before."

"That's because we live in a world of misunderstanding, but we will never change the way we are. We will never succumb to the in-crowd crap, because we're against it." Marcus said.

"And you fit in with us really well." Max said.

"What we're all trying to say is that you're one of us now. We knew from the first minute you came here that we'll do anything we can to make sure that we're a family and the pack members are always family, no matter what roads of life hit us." Diego said.

That lightened up Spike a lot and he started smiling about it and knowing that he feels accepted in his own environment with them is all that he ever wanted. He told them, "This is really great."

"You're our new member in the pack, dude."

"Thank you, guys."

Everyone stood up and gave each other a group hug. Spike was definitely feeling the love that he never felt before in his life. Marcus said, "You know what we can do to celebrate it?"

"What's that?" asked Max.

"ICE CREAM!"

"You had me at ice cream." Diego said.

"I like ice cream." Spike said.

Whey they headed for the kitchen, Marcus took out three flavors-strawberry, vanilla and fudge and he scooped them in bowls mixed in with candy and sprinkles for the entire pack. Max looked at them and said, "I'd say you're a better ice cream maker than pizza."

"I do try, though."

As soon as they went to the table, Diego raised his spoon and said, "A toast to our new pack member and hope that whatever life throws at us, we'll be invincible and unbreakable."

"Hear, hear!" Max exclaimed.

Spike smiled and said, "I'm grateful to be a part of this brotherhood and this is simply the best day of my life so far and I'm thankful for everything that happened to me and I hope this will remain like this forever."

"Well, my friend...this is only the beginning." Diego said, happily.

Everyone ate some ice cream and started talking and laughing. For Spike, it was the best experience he ever had to go from nothing into something for himself and it feels like he can go to the pack because he can understand what they went through and know for a fact that they will be there for him as they have been for each other.

* * *

><p>Well, that about wraps it up! Thanks for liking this story! I'm gonna take a hiatus from doing HHAW fic until another one pops out. But rest assured, I'm not going anywhere, because I'll be checking new stories or updated chapters from my pack friends. The pack is forever! (howls) See yinz laterz!<p> 


End file.
